Attack on London
The Attack on London was an attempt by Ahmanet to escape from Prodigium Headquarters and lay waste to London. Background Assassination of Menehptre In 2983 B.C., Princess Ahmanet was promised by her father King Menehptre that she would ascend to the throne upon his death. However, Menehptre's wife bore Menehptre a son, leaving Ahmanet, a woman, ineligible to claim the throne. Thus, Ahmanet summoned Set, the Egyptian god of death, storms, and chaos, and she was given the Dagger of Set, which would allow her to implant Set into the body of a mortal man and allow the two to rule the world as king and queen.The Mummy Using the Dagger, Ahmanet assassinated her father, his wife, and his newborn child. Ahmanet attempted to sacrifice her lover to Set, but Menehptre's priests slew him before forcibly mummifying Ahmanet. Ahmanet's sarcophagus was moved to Mesopotamia (modern-day Iraq) and Ahmanet's name was lost to history, assumed dead for 5000 years. Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus In 2017, the Battle of Mosul revealed the tomb containing Ahmanet's sarcophagus. The tomb was investigated by Nick Morton and Chris Vail, two soldiers-of-fortune from the United States Army, and Dr. Jennifer Halsey, an archaeologist working for Prodigium. After unloading the sarcophagus, the three were ordered by Colonel Greenway to transport it to London for study. During the flight, Vail was possessed by Ahmanet via a camel spider bite that he had gotten during the investigation of the tomb. Vail attempted to open the sarcophagus, and when Greenway ordered him to stop Vail stabbed Greenway in the chest twice, killing him. Vail eventually had to be put down by a gunshot from Morton. After Vail's death, a huge murder of crows slammed into the front of the plane, breaking the glass and killing the pilots. The plane began to crash, and Halsey was saved because Morton gave her the last parachute, killing Morton in the process. Capture of Ahmanet Due to a curse placed on him by Ahmanet, Nick Morton survived the plane crash. He was found by Dr. Jennifer Halsey in a morgue. At a bar, Morton was found by the ghost of Chris Vail, who explained to Morton what was going on. After Morton left the bar, he was found by Ahmanet, who had begun revitalization after being found by (and promptly killing) two workers. Ahmanet captured Morton and attempted to use the Dagger of Set on him; however, with the help of Halsey, Morton was able to escape. A chase ensued, in which Morton and Halsey attempted to escape using a van. However, due to Ahmanet being in Morton's mind, Morton drove the van right back towards the church where Ahmanet was located. When Morton attempted to drive the van away again, Ahmanet and her undead crashed the van. Before Ahmanet could successfully capture Morton again, several agents from Prodigium arrived just in time to capture both Ahmanet and Morton. Duel in Henry Jekyll's office Nick Morton was taken to the leader of Prodigium, Dr. Henry Jekyll. Jekyll explained to Morton that Prodigium will attempt to finish Ahmanet's ritual, implanting Set into him and killing him, before destroying Set via unknown means. However, before Jekyll could do this, Jekyll began to turn into his alter ego Edward Hyde due to having forgotten to take the serum to suppress Hyde. Hyde and Morton dueled for a brief while, before Morton eventually injected Jekyll with the serum, turning Jekyll back to normal. Meanwhile, Ahmanet summoned a spider to take control of a Prodigium technician named Pete. Pete turned up the temperature on the mercury being pumped into Ahmanet's bloodstream before grabbing an axe and breaking her chains. Ahmanet vomited up the mercury in her bloodstream before breaking free of her chains and killing many Prodigium agents, retrieving the Dagger of Set. Attack To be added. Aftermath Ahmanet later found Dr. Jennifer Halsey and drowned her, prompting Nick Morton to duel her. After using the Dagger of Set on himself, implanting Set into himself, Morton was able to defeat Ahmanet and reduce her to nothing more than a shriveled mummy. Ahmanet was placed back into custody of Prodigium, contained in a sarcophagus surrounded by mercury to prevent Ahmanet from escaping again. References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Ahmanet's Campaign